<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LoveBirds by CanadianHottMess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620048">LoveBirds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianHottMess/pseuds/CanadianHottMess'>CanadianHottMess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, F/M, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, One Shot, Stanley Uris Loves Patricia Blum Uris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianHottMess/pseuds/CanadianHottMess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a place to dump my small Stanpat drabbles. Because the world needs more Stan and Patty Uris.<br/>Some chapters may include some tiggering subjects, I will add warning before the specific chapters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patty had been dating Stan for about a month now. The night they met at that party, Patty knew she was in love with him. When Stan walked her back to her dorm, he asked her on a date. The rest was history. One date leads to two dates, then more dates follows. Yet they hadn't made anything official yet. </p><p>Tonight the two had another date planned. Patty was going to have dinner over at Stan's apartment. Applying the finishing touches to her look when there was a knock on her door. </p><p>"Coming!" Patty called as she walked over to the door. Swinging it open to see Stan standing there with a bouquet of peonies. </p><p>"You are beautiful." Stan says with a breathless sigh. Handing her the flowers with a smile. Patty blushed softly as she took the bouquet. Bringing them into her dorm to put them in a vause on her desk. Returning to the door, Stan smiles again.</p><p>"Ready to go? I'm sure you have an amazing dinner planned for us." Patty says linking her arm with his. Walking out with him to his car. </p><p>"I wouldn't put too much of an expectation on my cooking skills." Stan laughs opening the door to the passenger side door for her. Patty happily took her seat. Playing with his radio to play her music. To Stan if anyone else tried this Stan would have killed them, but for Patty? She can be the DJ. </p><p>It was a quick drive to make it to Stan's apartment. When they arrive Stan parks and gets out, helping Patty out. The two made their way up to Stan's place. </p><p>When he opened the door she was met with a dark apartment, Stan gently led her inside.</p><p>"Just stay right here." He smiles running into the darkness to light some candles around the well set table. </p><p>"Okay come here." Stan says motioning for her to come.</p><p>"Stan. This is beautiful" Patty says softly as she stepped closer to him. </p><p>"Only the best for you Babylove." </p><p>That. That pet name, it made Patty's heart melt. They never used pet names on each other, and she loved it. Smiling brightly Patty wrapped her arms around his neck. </p><p>"I like when you call me that." She whispers looking at him. </p><p>"I'll call you that for as long as you want me too" </p><p>Patty noticed the small blush creeping up to Stan's cheeks. Her eyes flicking down to Stan's lips. Back to his eyes. To say she didn't want to kiss him would be a huge lie. </p><p>"Stan. I want you forever." She whispers, closing her eyes and leans in. Stan looked at her, yelling at himself to just do it. She clearly wants him to kiss her. Throwing caution to the wind, Stan leans in and kisses her gently. Patty kissed back,  she felt millions of butterflies. Pulling back she smiles at him. </p><p>"Does this make me your girlfriend?"</p><p>"Only if this means I'm your boyfriend."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stanley Uris, a man who was currently swamped with his work. So much work that it has come home and is keeping him locked up in his at home office. Worrying his wife about his well being. </p>
<p>Currently it was eleven thirty at night and Patty has already started to get ready for bed, no sight of her husband. Sighing as she changed into her nighty before quietly walking to the shut door of the office. </p>
<p>"Dove?" Patty called softly as she knocked on the door. When she got no answer she pushed the door open. Being as quiet as she could. </p>
<p>"Stan?" She spoke again as she took steps closer to the desk. A small smile tugged on her lips when she realized he was asleep. Making her way to his side. Her hand gently pushed his now messy curls out of his face. Kissing his forehead gently to wake him. </p>
<p>"Stanley. Come on let's get you to bed." She says as Stan blinked his eyes open. Looking up at his wife. </p>
<p>"I still have work…" Stan starts and sits up straight. Fixing his glasses and re-organizing the papers. </p>
<p>"Nope. It is past eleven thirty. I found you asleep at your desk. You Stanley Uris are coming to bed with me." Patty says crossing her arms over her chest. Pushing up her breasts slightly. </p>
<p>"Okay. Okay. You win Patricia Uris." Stan says in defeat getting out of the office chair. Wrapping his arms around her waist. "What would I do without you?" </p>
<p>"Work yourself to death." Patty mumbled as Stan placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. Closing her eyes Patty leans into him.  Enjoying the moment before pulling back. Taking his hand to lead him off to bed. </p>
<p>"You are absolutely right." Stan laughs softly, following behind her. Going to the bathroom to clean up as Patty got into bed. Happily cuddling up to her husband once he got into the bed. </p>
<p>"Good night Babylove." Stan mumbled sleepily as he wrapped his arm around her. </p>
<p>"Night Stan." Patty says softly giving him a kiss goodnight before settling down and drifting off to sleep. Stan not far behind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER.</p>
<p>suicide mention/writing. <br/>pretty much what happens in the movie.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tonight was normal like any other summer night. Patty was sitting at the little island in the kitchen, looking along travel sites. Looking over to her husband who was happily doing a puzzle in the living room. </p>
<p>"Should I just book it? Are you sure you can get off work?" She asked with a smile to him. </p>
<p>"It's summer, why not?" Stan says without looking up from his puzzle. </p>
<p>"Okay we are Buenos Aires bound" Patty smiles as she clicks around on the laptop, booking their flight and hotel room. </p>
<p>Almost done with his puzzle Stan looked around for the missing piece. Kneeling under the coffee table to grab the missing piece, when his phone lit up. Picking it up he cautiously answered. </p>
<p>"Stanley Uris speaking" Patty looked over to her husband. Curious over who would be calling so late at night. She watched as his face grew pale, like he saw a ghost. Getting off her chair she took the steps to meet him once Stan hung up. </p>
<p>"Dove?" Patty asked softly, about to talk again when she felt his lips on her's, kissing him back. Wrapping her arms around him, Stan wrapping his arms around her waist. Bringing her to him tightly. Pulling back Stan looked over Patty, almost like he was trying to remember her face. </p>
<p>"I'm going to take a bath." Stan mumbles and walks away, up to the bathroom. Patty watched him with a soft sigh. </p>
<p>Unknowing to Patty that would be the last kiss she would share with her husband. Stan knew it, he knew it would hurt her but it was what he had to do this. Sitting in his office Stan wrote letters to each of his friends and wife. Memories from his childhood flooding into his mind. </p>
<p>Once he was done with the letters he kissed the letter for Patty. Fighting back the tears that threatened to spill. Walking down the hall to the bathroom he took a deep breath. Running the bath and undressing. Neatly folding his clothing he placed them on the toilet lid. Topping it off with his glasses, watch, and wedding ring. Sinking into the warm water Stan gave one more thought to his friends, and most importantly his wife. </p>
<p>Quite a few minutes passed and Patty started to worry. It wasn't normal for Stan to take a bath this early in the night. After a quick chat with her mother, Patty decided to go check up on her husband. Slowly pushing the bathroom door open she froze. The sight before her was pulled from her worst nightmare. Screaming she ran to the tub, ignoring the blood that soaked through her shirt.</p>
<p>"Stanley, please" Patty begged cupping his cheeks. Tears rolling down her cheeks, ruining her makeup. Leaning forward she kissed his lips gently, only to be met with cold. Not the familiar warmth she was used to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warm summer nights were not a rarity in Georgia, but Stan having some free time was. As much as Patty loved having summer off, she hated that she couldn’t spend the warm days with her husband. She hated it even more when it was a nice evening but Stan had to get to bed early or had some extra work he brought home. She hated how he would over work himself. But tonight. Tonight was perfect.</p><p>Patty was finishing up with the dishes, swaying her hips to the music that flowed from the living room to the kitchen. </p><p>"For once I'm free to give my wife all my attention. And what does she do? Ignore me" Stan laughs as he wrapped his arms around her waist, swaying along with her. </p><p>"I'm not ignoring you Stanley. I'm doing the dishes." Patty says flatly, but couldn't conceal the smile forming on her features as Stan's arms snake around her. </p><p>"Dishes are no fun." Stan mumbled and kissed his wife's neck gently. </p><p>Patty closed her eyes trying to finish her task at hand. Putting the rag down she gave into Stan, she could put the dishes away later. </p><p>"Okay. Okay. I'll give you my attention." She says and turns in his arms to face him. "Needy"</p><p>Stan smiled as he kissed her nose. Pulling her out to their backyard. Knowing the humidity would frizz both their hair, but he didn't care. Patty could be bald and he'd still find her the most beautiful woman in the world. </p><p>Pulling her onto their porch swing Stan gently started a small movement.  </p><p>"It's a lovely evening." Patty comments as she cuddles up to him. Pulling her knees up off the ground. Stan chuckles at that, even in the car she'd do things like this. Always have and he always thought it was cute.</p><p>"Almost as lovely as you" Stan replied, looking up at the sky. The blue had faded into warm yellows, oranges, and pinks. </p><p>"Ridiculous. That's what you are, you know that right?" Patty says, not opening her eyes or expecting Stan to answer her. Just like she taught all she got from Stan was a chuckle and a small kiss to the top of her messy golden curls. </p><p>They must have sat there for hours cause now the sun was gone and they were lit only by the moon and what they left on in the kitchen. Stan hummed softly and rubbed Patty's shoulder. Still unaware that she had fallen asleep, but guessed she would have done so. Knowing he had the next day off he decided to sit there a while longer. </p><p>"Babylove?" His voice was soft as he gently shook Patty's shoulder. </p><p>"Hmm?" Patty hummedas she blinked a few times. </p><p>"I think it's time for bed" Stan says and helps her out of the swing. Leading her inside and up to their room. Patty sleepily followed. Falling back on their bed once in their room</p><p>"Come on Patty. You are still wearing your day clothing." Stan says while taking off her glasses. Patty hummed softly, looking at him.</p><p>"Help me?" She whispers, kissing him gently. And Stan could never say no to undressing her. Carefully sliding her out of her clothing till she was in just her underwear. Leaning down Stan gently peppered kisses all over her body before stripping himself and climbing into bed next to her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>